


Good Guy: Part 1 "Uptown Funk"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Idiots in Love, Love, Step dad, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: After spending the day with Jensen’s niece, Quinn comes home and finds out what Jensen and the boys have been up to while she was gone





	

## 

Quinn was so tired but happy to get home. If you think that a lunch date and a mani pedi with an eight year old girl isn't exhausting then you haven't met Alyssa, Jensen's niece.

Alyssa is wonderful, but Quinn hasn't had a chance to see her in about a week. So that meant Quinn got a very detailed and boisterous account of the last seven days. Pair that, with the ice cream sundae that Quinn treated her too, and you have something tantamount to a sugar filled tornado of youthful excitement all point in the direction of one of Alyssa's favorite people. Her Auntie Q.

Alyssa had just as much energy as her uncle does, with or without the ice cream. It was almost impossible for Quinn to keep up. But she honestly really loved it. Being an "Auntie Q" was one of the coolest things that's happened to her in a long time. Quinn couldn't believe how much she loved that little girl.

It was their little tradition that whenever Quinn took her out for a mani pedi date, they would always choose matching nail polish colors. It was Alyssa's turn to pick this time. Quinn held her breath and expected to put up with another bright neon color, but was pleasantly surprised with the little girl's choice of a pretty blue color instead.

"It matches your eyes." Alyssa beamed with sincere pride.

"Aww Sweetie. Thank you. Next time when it's my turn to pick..." Quinn raised Alyssa's chin and stared into her brown eyes and studied them with a mock seriousness until the little girl started giggling "I'll pick a cool bronze color to match those awesome flecks of gold in your eyes, pretty girl."

"You're so cool Auntie Q." 

"You're pretty cool yourself Niece Alyssa!"

Living in a houseful of men made Quinn appreciate these girlie times. She couldn't wait for the soccer season to start up again so she could resume her assistant coaching duties with the Petunias. Quinn loved hanging out with all the girls.

They were soaking their feet when Alyssa confessed to her that she had her first real crush a on a boy. Quinn almost choked on her gum. She listened with interest, but knew the second the news was sprung on her that it would best to keep that information to herself. 

She knew her boyfriend very well and suspected that Jensen would flip out and try to protect his niece from the world. Quinn wanted to spare Alyssa any embarrassing drama. Growing up with an overprotective brother like Clay, made Quinn think twice. Jensen meant well, but he cared too much. But Quinn really did loved that about him. She wondered what it would be like to have a daughter with Jensen one day, and couldn't help but smile.

She almost tried to stop Alyssa from telling her in mid sentence so she wouldn't have to keep it from him. But she looked up at her with her big brown doe eyes. Alyssa had her aunt wrapped around her little finger so she relented and let her continue. 

Quinn texted Annie, Alyssa's mom, during their pedicure and she thought that it was hilarious. Jensen would understand....eventually. Girl talk is sacred after all. Annie reassured her that Jensen and the boys would end up having their own "bro code" when they got older, and Quinn barked out a loud laugh in the middle of the nail salon.

After ice cream, Quinn dropped Alyssa off at her house with big hugs and kisses. She loved these little dates of theirs but couldn't wait to get home to her little family. Jensen has had the kids to himself for the better part of the day and was wondering what all three of her boys were up to.

Quinn was walking down the hallway of her condominium complex wondering what to make for dinner, when she thought she heard the booming sound of music through the walls. That can't be coming from her and Jensen's apartment. Could it?

The closer that she got to their door she found that to be the case. What that hell was Jensen up to? They had neighbours. She could practically feel the bass of the song in her chest. They really should think about buying a house soon.

Quinn opened her door expecting to be cross and annoyed, but was purely delighted by what she found.

Jensen was wearing her fedora, and had their two boys lined up in the living room. All of their backs were turned to her while they did their own dance routine to the song "Uptown Funk" blaring through the speakers.

Jensen seemed to have all of his moves planned out perfectly, but the boys were a mess and were a step or two behind. She carefully closed the door behind her and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. They were having so much fun.

Quinn was sneaky and spied on the three of them dancing. They had no idea she was home. Jensen had some moves, she was impressed. Seems like dancing with his kids in his living room is easier for him then dancing with her in public. 

It figures. For months now, Jensen and her have danced together in the kitchen. Granted, most of the time they were just being silly...or dirty. But he must feel more uninhibited and free to dance in private, because at the moment he was not holding back in the slightest!  The way that he was shaking that cute butt of his was adorable. "That's my man!" Quinn mused to herself proudly. Her heart was so full, he was such a good guy.

Their kids were hilarious. Jackson, her 5 year old had on half his fireman costume and for some reason had a lightsaber attached to his pants.  Cooper was dressed in his cousin Alyssa's dragon costume from her school play. The big fluffy plush head was bobbing up and down while he tried to copy Jensen's silly movements. Cooper almost fell over trying to wiggle his hips like his Dad. 

Jackson saw her out of the corner of his eye and Quinn pressed her finger to her lips to signal to him to keep quiet and keep dancing. He  smiled back at his mom with a twinkle in his eye and played along. Cooper might have seen her too but was having too much fun to care. Jensen (the special black ops solider) was still none the wiser.

They were bouncing around and giggling while Jensen sang loudly into her pink spatula. Quinn was impress at how on key Jensen was considering how loud he was belting out the song. She always teased him mercilessly when he sang to her, but secretly she really loved it. He was her goofball.

"Up Town Funk You Up!" Jensen leaned down and pointed his pink spatula "microphone" at each of the kids and gave them a turn to yell and scream into it.

"No. Up Town Funk YOU Up!" Cooper yelled and pointed at his dad. The little goofy gesture had Jensen hysterically laughing and clutching his chest. He bent his knees and almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

Quinn couldn't imagine being more in love with that man as she was in that moment. Jensen looked ridiculous, but both of the boys were so happy. Her three boys were making memories and she could feel all of the love in the room. Their laughter was almost louder than the music.

She found herself thinking that maybe one day because of Jensen's influence, the boys might be doing this one day with their kids. Quinn's heart swelled. The long she was with Jensen the more her confidence grew. Jensen was not only the perfect man for her, but for her kids as well.  

"Come on Jack you gotta stand in formation!" Cooper pulled at the sleeve of Jack's fireman costume and tried to get him to stand where he wanted him.

"Dude that's Beyonce. This..." Jensen did a perfect spin on his heel. "... is Bruno Mars." and tilted his hat towards them and then put it back on his head. He looked so proud of himself to have them both giggling.

"I like Beyonce!" Jack shouted out gleefully and clapped his hands.

"You would. You're your mother's son." Jensen laughed and picked him and placed him on his hip. Jack held on to his dad's neck tight as he danced around the room.

Quinn tucked herself in the corner of the room so she wouldn't be seen. Over Jensen's shoulder Jack blew her a kiss and she made a show of catching it and sending one back. She wanted to join in and dance with them. But watching how much Jensen loved her kids filled her heart with so much joy and pride, she didn't want to break the spell.

Jensen handed Cooper the "microphone" so he could scream out "Don't believe just watch!" a few times then took it back to point it at the little giggling fireman in his arms.

"Little man, your part is coming up! You ready?" Jensen reminded Jackson.

Jackson covered his giggles with his hand and nodded his head. Her three boys crowded around the pink spatula microphone to sing Jacks part.

"Ride to Harlem, Hollywood..." then the Cooper and Jensen pointed to little Jack and he screamed. _"JACKSON MISSISSIPPI!"_

Quinn couldn't help but laugh out loud. They were all taking it way too seriously and their singing was perfectly in sync. She wondered how many times it took for them to perfect their routine. But she was now officially busted. 

Coop finally acknowledged his mom and waved hello. Jensen looked over at her and blushed. That shy smile of his always gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Jensen  bushed and shook his head, he knew he was caught. Quinn smiled big and waved hello to them happily. She could sense that Jensen was still embarrassed so she danced her way over to him trying to be as dorky as possible. 

"Hey pretty lady." Jensen smiled and bounced little Jack in his arms.  He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and put her fedora on her head.

Jack reached his arms out to his mom and Jensen handed him over to her.

"I love this song!" she smiled big and Jack hugged her tight around her neck. "Don't stop guys! I wanna see all your moves!" She kissed Jacks temple and asked. "Can I dance too, Buddy?"

Jensen couldn't believe how much he loved Quinn in that moment. She jumped right in without hesitation. She didn't care what she looked like, she was in the moment with him and her kids. Joy just seemed to shine from her eyes. He watched her with pride as she laughed and tickled Jack, and look as silly as could as she wiggled around. 

All of the women Jensen had known in his past would have called him a child, or rolled their eyes at him. They would have been annoyed and  would have tried and shame him into being the person they expected him to be.

But not Quinn. Not his little dork. With her, he was free to be himself.

Which was a lot more fun.

Jensen got right back into silly dad mode and scooped up Cooper in his dragon costume and flipped him upside down and tickled his little furry belly.

"Staph Daddy!"

"Does this dragon wanna retire?" Jensen chuckled.

"I don't know what that even means!" Cooper protested upside down.

"Ahh! A dragon and a fireman! I get it." Quinn laughed and kissed Jack's cheek.

Jensen laughed hard and clutched at his chest. He pulled her over and kissed her smiling lips. He's not sure if he had ever been this happy before. Jack covered his eyes and giggled at his parent's affection.

The four of them all wiggled and danced together until the song was over and they were all out of breath. All in all it was a great night in the Jensen/Andrews household. But Quinn couldn't wait to get the kids to bed so she could spend some alone time with her adorable good guy with the shy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
